


Ничейный ангел

by ladyxenax



Category: SMAP
Genre: Cyberpunk, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 14:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11359188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyxenax/pseuds/ladyxenax
Summary: Среди нас ходит легенда… О том, что когда-то одному учёному удалось создать существо, способное вдохнуть жизнь в любую машину. Подарить душу, чтобы роботы стали равны людям.





	Ничейный ангел

в фике присутствуют отсылки к одной из дорам Кимуры  
если ситуация в фике покажется вам знакомой, это вам не кажется.

 

— Кажется, меня подозревают. Нам стоит прекратить встречаться, по крайней мере, пока не одобрят моё повышение.

— Как скажешь.

Оставив за собой в тумане синие искры, над мостом промчался поезд. Они оба синхронно посмотрели ему вслед. Кимура закурил, предложил сигарету, но Накай отмахнулся, показав на шею. Разумеется, ему же недавно поставили искусственное горло. Поэтому Накай теперь говорил чисто и отчётливо, как белолицые секретарши-андроиды в компании, где он работал. Кимура был там всего пару раз. Слишком светло, просторно и приторно, белые стены и авангардная мебель наводили уныние на человека, живущего на тёмной стороне закона.

Каждый раз они встречались на новом месте: на многолюдных улицах, в отелях, ночных клубах, затерявшись среди толпы. Или, наоборот, в старых районах, где ещё можно было отыскать забегаловки, в которых подавали простую, но вкусную еду, а пара бумажек сверху избавляла от ненужных расспросов и излишнего внимания.

Место встречи выбирал всегда Накай, это он рисковал всем — работой, доверием подчинённых, свободой и даже жизнью. Кимура, наоборот, ничего не боялся, ведь официально его даже не существовало.

— Напоследок я привёз тебе кое-что интересное, — хмыкнул Накай, открывая дверь машины. На рукав его тёмного костюма упали первые капли. — Спорим, ты никогда вживую не видел ангела?

Поморщившись, Кимура натянул на голову капюшон. Спортивная куртка не спасала от дождя с кислым химическим запахом. Надо было уходить. Его замутило, но Кимура скорее был готов мучиться потом, чем сейчас демонстрировать слабину.

— Откуда оно у тебя?.. — он наклонился и аккуратно потрогал полупрозрачный пластик, укрывавший очертания человеческого тела. От этого зрелища стало не по себе, будто на заднем сиденье машины Накая лежал труп. — Неужели украл?

— Обижаешь, — тот бесцеремонно заглянул через плечо. — Это бракованный продукт. Из-за чего его списали, понятия не имею, но даже если у него есть какие-нибудь дефекты… Представляешь, сколько за него отдадут подпольные лаборатории?

От такого предложения стоило отказаться сразу. Купить чёрт знает что? Робота с неизвестными багами? Или даже наполовину обездвиженного?

— И что ты за него хочешь? — Кимура притянул Накая к себе за лацканы пиджака и пристально посмотрел в хитрющие глаза. — Только не говори, что бесплатно?

— Услугу. Вы там поковыряйтесь у него в башке, а если найдёте что интересное… — Накай накрыл руку Кимуры своей и мягко разжал его пальцы. — Обязательно поделитесь. Мы же партнёры, верно?

Кимура кивнул, понимая, что возразить было нечего. Да, партнёры по преступлению.

— А как я везти его буду? Я же на байке.

— Давай включим? — в голосе Накая закралось восхищение. — Я видел его… Красивый он. Жуть берёт, какой красивый.

Они вдвоём усадили его. Кимура забрался на сиденье с другой стороны, чтобы ангел первым увидел именно его. Потому что слышал — после включения ангелы напоминали едва вылупившихся птенцов. Привязывались к тому, кого первым увидят.

— Это же теперь твой ангел. — Накай уже успел сесть за руль, но не заводил машину, а с интересом наблюдал.

Расстёгивая молнию на пластике, Кимура почувствовал, как сильно у него дрожат руки.

На ангеле были светло-серая футболка и такого же цвета брюки. Он сидел с опущенной головой, как обычный спящий человек, только не дышал. Кимуре очень хотелось дотронуться и понять самому — что же это такое. Чёрные волосы выглядели мягкими, настоящими.

— Дотронься до затылка. Кажется, так их включают, — посоветовал Накай, опираясь локтём о спинку пассажирского сиденья.

Кимура нащупал три маленькие (как раз под размер пальца) кнопки-кристаллы, вшитые в кожу. Нажал по наитию одновременно на все и отдёрнул руку, ощутив тихую нарастающую вибрацию. Кристаллы сверкнули синим и погасли. Ангел поднял голову и послушно повернулся. Кимура взял его за подбородок, сразу же переключая внимание машины на себя. Только можно ли было назвать это существо машиной?

— Может, толкнёшь его в бордель, как секс-андроида? С таким-то лицом… — Накай потянулся, будто хотел потрогать, но тут же убрал руку под сердитым взглядом.

— Ты его отдал мне? Поэтому иди нахрен. — Кимура удивился неожиданному приступу собственнических чувств.

— Ладно-ладно, успокойся. Его надо активировать ещё, надеюсь, он хотя бы говорить умеет.

Прежде чем обратиться к ангелу, Кимура принялся рассматривать его, пытаясь найти в лице машины хоть какой-то изъян. Но нет, тот был идеален. Тёмные глаза, состоявшие из осколков кристалла, притягивали пустотой. Что же за ними скрывалось?

Ему раньше даже в голову не приходило завести такого «домашнего любимца». К машинам Кимура относился так же, как и к людям: делил их на близких (к ним относились Шинго, Цуёши и Накай), клиентов (степень близости определялась оплатой и заданием) и чужаков (всех остальных, с которыми он мог поддерживать хорошие отношения, но никогда не открывался). Андроиды же у него попадали во вторую категорию, но чаще в третью.

— Назови своё имя, модель и серийный номер, — произнёс Кимура, стараясь говорить чётко.

Голос у ангела оказался подходящим: тихий и нежный, как будто бесполый.

— Модель Angel S&R 5.6, серийный номер отсутствует.

— Прототип? — прошептал Кимура, но ангел всё равно услышал.

— Подтверждаю. Я являюсь прототипом, доступ к руководству по эксплуатации предоставляется только владельцу. Вы хотите зарегистрироваться в качестве владельца? Если да, позвольте просканировать ваш код социального страхования или любой другой код, удостоверяющий вашу личность.

Плохо дело. Нахмурившись, Кимура переглянулся с Накаем, но тот лишь усмехнулся и развёл руками. «Разбирайся сам, да?»

— А если у меня нет удостоверения личности, то я не могу тебя забрать с собой?

Ангел замолчал. Его взгляд расфокусировался, он посмотрел куда-то в сторону, потом вновь перевёл взгляд на Кимуру.

— Вы можете внести данные позже. Как мне к вам обращаться?

Пронесло. Кимура облегчённо выдохнул, чувствуя, что на какое-то время забыл о необходимости дышать.

— Такуя. И без формальностей.

— Регистрация завершена. Спасибо за то, что воспользовались услугами нашей компании.

Кимуре не терпелось похвастаться ангелом перед остальными, но для начала надо было придумать ему имя.

 

* * *

— Как я не додумался прихватить с собой твой чехол?.. Тогда дождь был бы нам не страшен, — проворчал Кимура, запихиваясь китайской лапшой, такой острой, что приходилось хватать ртом воздух и прошибал пот. Не нужно было так спешить, но старые привычки никуда не девались — он в любую секунду был готов сорваться с места.

Дождь согнал под навес уличной забегаловки весьма разношёрстную публику. Рабочие в синих комбинезонах громко спорили о чём-то за столом, уставленным пустыми бутылками из-под пива и тарелками с жареными потрохами. Старик благообразного вида в потёртом костюме молча цедил водку, закусывая хрустящими маринованными овощами. Две девицы напротив в одинаковых коротких ярко-красных платьях, строили глазки и щебетали что-то на китайском, тыкая наманикюренными пальчиками в ангела. Тот неподвижно сидел рядом с Кимурой и смотрел на стоявший перед ним стакан с водой. Как бы кто не заподозрил…

— У тебя там случаем встроенного прогноза погоды нет? — Кимура наконец расправился с лапшой и раздумывал, не заказать ли мяса с огромного противня, над которым колдовал мальчик-помощник хозяина. Ядрёный запах щекотал ноздри, но всё же лучше обойтись. Кто знает, что именно там сейчас жарилось…

— Дождь над этим районом прекратится через пять минут. Вероятность 90%, — ответил ангел, переведя взгляд на Кимуру, отчего тот вздрогнул. — Через десять минут сюда подойдёт охотник. Вероятность 100%. Поэтому рекомендую уходить как можно скорее. Скорее всего, он захочет меня выкрасть или уничтожить.

— Охотник? За сбежавшими машинами? Его только не хватало! — вставая, Кимура ударился коленом о ножку стола. — Ладно, жди меня вон там на углу, я сейчас подъеду.

Чёрт, ну и подарочек подсунули. Неужели этого ангела уже разыскивают? Но подробнее можно было узнать только дома. Шинго залезет в сеть, а потом в голову этого… Кимура тряхнул головой. Теперь уж ангел принадлежит им. И только им.

Капать перестало ровно через пару секунд после того, как Кимура завёл мотоцикл. От влажного асфальта поднимался терпкий кислый запах. Тут же захотелось чихать. Интересно, ангелы чувствовали запахи так же, как люди? Он ведь ничего о них не знал.

Руки ангела были на удивление тёплыми. Может быть, потому что Кимура отдал ему свою куртку. Или потому что прошло уже достаточно времени после активации, поэтому ангел становился всё больше похожим на человека. Или просто потому что согревал Кимуру, пока они ехали.

 

* * *

Логово, в котором прятались, жили и работали Кимура и два его названых брата, располагалось в подвале магазинчика по продаже палёной электроники и древних дисков с эротикой. Покупатели на это добро обычно не ловились, но Цуёши всё равно полдня просиживал за кассой в надежде, что кто-нибудь да зайдёт. По этому поводу Шинго постоянно шутил: «Девственнику хочется втихаря подрочить на порнушку!». За что постоянно получал сдачи в виде пинков под рёбра.

На ангела они отреагировали одинаково: молча уставились, а потом начали ощупывать его и ругаться от восхищения.

— Блин, настоящий! Как живой! А он говорит? — Шинго потряс ангела за плечо. Высокий, крепко сбитый, с дикого цвета волосами, в чёрно-розовом балахоне и очках в жёлтой оправе, он как будто занимал собой всё свободное пространство подвала, заваленного электроникой и старой мебелью.

— Почему он так похож на человека? Почему этих роботов прозвали ангелами? Они кого-то спасают? — Цуёши был меньше и худее Шинго и одевался не так вызывающе, предпочитая обычные джинсы и футболки.

Решив, что не стоит позволять младшим увлекаться, Кимура тихо подошёл сзади, схватил их обоих за шиворот и оттащил от ангела. Что сделать было непросто, учитывая рост Шинго.

— Хватит! А ну молчать! Шинго, займи руки чем-нибудь полезным! — Подзатыльник в ответ на пошлую ухмылку. — Подключи его и покопайся в голове, может, найдёшь причину, почему его забраковали.

— А я? — протянул Цуёши, потрогав волосы ангела.

— Иди присмотри за магазином, за улицей последи, — Кимура хлопнул его по руке и, невзирая на протесты, направил к выходу из подвала. А потом вернулся к ангелу. — Кстати, тебе имя дать надо. Как ты хочешь, чтобы тебя называли?

Ангел осматривался с выражением лица, будто оценивал, стоило ли ему тут оставаться. Или Кимуре просто показалось. У такой машины не могло быть эмоций.

— Как тебе угодно, у меня нет предпочтений касательно имени.

Проигнорировав завистливое улюлюканье со стороны двух идиотов, Кимура вытащил из-под рубашки цепь с перьями, с которой он никогда не расставался.

— Видишь? Это украшение называется Goros. Его подарил мне старик, которому я обязан жизнью. А у тебя номер модели 5.6, да? Тогда ты тоже будешь Горо. Хорошо?

Кимура улыбнулся и протянул руку.

— Будем знакомы.

Ангел — нет, теперь его звали Горо — пожал её. На его бесстрастном лице промелькнула тень улыбки.

 

* * *

На улицах Синдзюку было беспокойно. Нет, на первый взгляд сегодняшний вечер ничем не отличался от череды предыдущих. Девушки, похожие на разноцветных сверкающих птиц, стекались к ночным огням этого «царства порока» (как часто называл этот район губернатор, когда вещал с огромных экранов). Бандиты в чёрных строгих костюмах рассекали море людей, как смертоносные подводные лодки; а шушера помельче плелась следом, приставая к кому-нибудь и о чём-то переругиваясь между собой. Среди толпы попадались и бледные обтянутые кожей скелеты — жертвы наркотиков, и обезображенные уродцы — жертвы безумной моды на деформации тела, пластическую хирургию и саморазрушение.

Всё шло своим чередом, но… только люди время от времени оглядывались по сторонам и шептались. Шарахались от незнакомцев, провожали их глазами. Никто, кроме наркоманов и больных, не ходил в одиночку. Даже самые-самые из красавиц района спешили убраться с улиц. Для полной картины затишья перед бурей не хватало кружащихся на ветру газет и прохаживающихся около мусорных баков ворон.

Кимура не любил это место, но тут ему приходилось бывать очень часто. Многие из его клиентов назначали здесь встречу или сами были отсюда. Он искал здесь информацию, пропавших людей, приключения и проблемы на красивую задницу (чаще всего о последнем ему твердили здешние обитатели, Кимура только посмеивался в ответ). Сегодня он пришёл без определённой цели. Посмотреть. Увидеть. Понять.

Вряд ли кто-то из обитателей Синдзюку слышал о бракованном ангеле или об охотнике, которого за ним отправили. Но вдруг?..

— Таку-чан! Какими судьбами? Давненько к нам не захаживал!

— Красавчик, ну когда же, когда же ты меня полюбишь?!

Заметив, кто его окликнул, Кимура усмехнулся и театрально изобразил смущение. У обочины, как манекены в витрине, стояли три знакомые проститутки, каждой из которых он когда-то помог.

— Девушки, а вы что тут прохлаждаетесь? Никак решили вспомнить былое и поработать на улице? — Он шутливо попытался обнять за талию ту, что стояла ближе. — Какие новости вообще?

Эйри вывернулась из-под его руки. Низенькая, хоть и на шпильках, в полупрозрачном кружевном платьице, она была похожа на маленькую принцессу, но Кимура готов был поклясться, что ей на самом деле не меньше тридцати.

— Скучно, работы нет. — Она пошарила в сумочке, достала сигарету и рассеянно поводила ей в воздухе в поисках зажигалки. Тут же сигарета появилась и у второй. — Клиентов сегодня очень мало.

— Ты сам посмотри вокруг, видишь, народ разбежался? — протянула её подружка Майко, транс, из клуба в паре кварталов отсюда. Она была на голову выше Кимуры и рисовалась перед ним грудью немалых размеров. Обтягивающий красный комбинезон мало оставлял воображению. — Боязно всем как-то.

— Чего так? — Кимура зажёг дамам сигареты. — Чувствуют неприятности?

— Его чувствуют, — подала голос третья «дама». Среди секс-андроидов в Синдзюку ДайДжи была единственной, которая в открытую демонстрировала металлические протезы вместо руки и ноги, не покрывая их искусственной кожей. Одеждой ей служило простое белое платье мини. Она меняла свой облик в зависимости от желаний клиента.

От монотонного голоса андроида Кимура вздрогнул и снова оглянулся. Улица пустела на глазах. И да, других машин, кроме ДайДжи, не было видно. Неужели?..

— Охотник. Он идёт. Он уже убил несколько наших. — Металлическая ладонь дотронулась до щеки Кимуры. Он замер, заворожённый взглядом бесстрастных глаз андроида. Они напоминали… — Охотник ищет ангела. А ты должен его защитить.

— Супер. Просто зашибись, — рыкнул Кимура, вырываясь из плена прикосновений. Так подпольные секс-андроиды иногда завлекали клиентов. — С этим подарком в неприятностях захлебнёшься. Вы давайте тоже, по домам.

Несмотря на давящую злость (Накай сам часто напрашивался), Кимура не собирался избавляться от ангела. Защитить? Отлично, он так и сделает. Нет, никакая это не привязанность, просто… Ангел принадлежал ему. И никаким охотникам он это чудо не отдаст.

— Кимура-кун, ты где? — От громкого голоса Шинго ухо чуть не разорвало. — Вали сюда быстрее, тут такое обнаружилось! Новости глянь!

Новости? Что ещё могло случиться?

Кимура быстро просмотрел заголовки новостных сайтов. Ничего такого, что могло заинтересовать Шинго.

Страница обновилась, всплыло окно с видео.

_«…начальник отдела внутренней безопасности корпорации MJK, Накай Масахиро, тридцати пяти лет, подозревается в убийстве вице-президента компании, госпожи Мэри Фукушимы. В данный момент находится в розыске. Ему также вменяют кражу в размере двухсот миллиардов йен, которые…»_

Во что они умудрились вляпаться на этот раз?

 

* * *

— Какого хрена ты сюда припёрся? Что вообще происходит? Ты что, реально старуху грохнул? Отвечай!

О стену разбилась старая клавиатура, осыпав осколками пластика диван, на котором, постанывая, сидел Накай, обняв себя за колени. Вслед полетел бы планшет, не успей Цуёши остановить Кимуру, заломив ему руки за спину. Удержал, не испугавшись посыпавшихся теперь уже на него проклятий.

Кимура тяжело дышал, чувствуя, как голова кружится то ли от ярости, то ли от внезапно охватившей его слабости от потери контроля. Конечно, он понимал, вернее, был абсолютно уверен, что Накай их никогда не предаст, но обман, пусть даже и с лучшими намерениями, простить было тяжело.

— Успокойся и выслушай его, прошу! — крикнул Шинго, не отрываясь от непонятных манипуляций над Горо, который распластался на вирт-кресле, опутанный проводами. Они тянулись от его рук, висков и затылка к компьютеру. На экранах с бешеной скоростью сменяли друг друга схемы, надписи и колонки цифр.

— Я спокоен. Совершенно спокоен! — зарычал Кимура, пытаясь вырваться из крепкой хватки Цуёши. В этом тихоне скрывалась недюжинная сила, применял он её редко, но в самые подходящие моменты. — Ладно, всё, обещаю, что не трону его. Отпусти. Мы поговорим нормально.

На этих словах Накай поднял голову. Уставился жалобно из-под растрепавшейся чёлки, но вставать не стал. Его губы были разбиты в кровь, а на скуле красовался синяк. Кимура присел на корточки у дивана, посмотрел Накаю в глаза, вспомнив, как буквально вчера точно так же пытался прочитать по взгляду старого друга, о чём тот думает.

— Кто тебя так? Копы?

Накай криво усмехнулся, покачал головой. И махнул рукой в сторону Шинго, который покрутился на стуле, всё ещё не отходя от подключённого к компьютеру Горо, и виновато пожал плечами.

— За ним должок ещё с прошлого раза, — хмыкнул он, притворяясь раздражённым, но по нему было видно, как он рад снова встретиться с бывшим лидером.

Злиться не было смысла. Кимура сам себе удивился, раньше за такое он выбил бы из Накая всю душу, но сейчас холодный рассудок медленно, но верно ожидал победу. Вот оно, отношение взрослого человека?

— Ладно, ну рассказывай, что за дела со старухой. И откуда ангел взялся. Его, кстати, я тебе не отдам обратно, и не надейся. — Он плюхнулся на диван рядом и не дал Накаю отодвинуться: сделал вид, что хочет его придушить, но вместо этого потрепал за плечо и притянул к себе. Накай ощутимо расслабился и стащил с шеи галстук с пятнами крови. — Как в старые добрые времена.

— Потому что мы — банда, — просиял Шинго. — Только раньше мелкими уголовниками-воришками были…

— А сейчас воруем по-крупному. Да, Накай-кун? — подал голос Цуёши, который до этого молча сидел на полу у дивана, видимо, решив, что растаскивать старших по углам уже не нужно.

— Умолкни. Ладно, слушайте. Старуху я не убивал. Я почти уверен, что знаю, чьих рук это дело, и у меня есть доказательства. Их надо передать копам, одному надёжному человеку, он снимет с меня обвинение. Проблем на самом деле у нас сейчас…

— У нас?.. — переспросил Кимура, отодвинувшись. Конечно, один страдает за всех, все идут на глупость ради одного. Так они когда-то жили?

— Это всех нас касается. И того ангелочка в том числе. Как вы его назвали? Горо? Хорошее имя.

— Не отвлекайся! — Шинго несильно стукнул Накая по колену. — Доказательства. Выложить их в сеть? Тогда точно никто не посмеет тебя подставить.

— Деньги. Опережая вопрос, моих там только пятьдесят миллиардов. Припрятал на чёрный день так сказать. Остальные же… украл тот, кто я думаю, и получить их можно, только взломав голову нашего ангелочка. Я понадеялся, что Шинго сможет понять, как. Потому что это не просто хреновый робот с глюками. Про него говорят, что…

Конец фразы потонул в электрическом треске. Запахло горелым. С шипением гасли экраны. Попытавшись подняться, Горо снимал с себя провода, после которых оставались тёмные следы: кровь текла из ушей, уголков глаз, на сгибах локтей.

Первым опомнился Кимура — подскочил к ангелу, помог встать на ноги. От Горо исходил жар, как будто его терзала сильнейшая лихорадка. Глаза на несколько секунд закатились, превратившись в два серых пятна, потом вернули прежний вид. Кимура чуть не задохнулся от беспокойства.

— Нужно уходить, — тихо произнёс Горо, рассматривая свои пальцы, выпачканные в крови. Перевёл взгляд на сгоревшие мониторы, потом на остолбеневшего Шинго. — Извините. Он нашёл меня. Нужно уходить, иначе он убьёт вас всех.

Им предстояла бессонная ночь. Кимура прихватил рюкзак, кинув туда смену одежды для себя и Горо, и пистолет с парой запасных обойм (второй сунул в карман куртки), решив не брать никаких девайсов. Ему было достаточно ангела, которого снова пришлось усадить на мотоцикл позади.

Они собирались разделиться — Шинго и Цуёши поехали вместе с Накаем в полицию, а Кимура решил повезти Горо в Синдзюку в поисках ответов.

 

* * *

В брошенном двухэтажном здании, куда отвела их ДайДжи, раньше располагался отель, в котором парочки могли снять комнату на ночь, а в подвале — бар-ресторан с чёрно-белой мебелью и фотографиями старых звёзд на стенах. В лучшие времена смотрелось это всё наверняка очень занятно, но сейчас запустение и затхлый запах пыли действовали угнетающе. Особенно зеркальный потолок, по которому протянулась паутина трещин. Кимура уставился на своё отражение, подсвеченное холодным серым светом от нескольких работающих ламп. Жуткое зрелище. Андроиды отражались рядом — нереально красивые куклы с белой кожей.

Их было много — двадцать, тридцать, больше? — сидевших на столах, на полу, у стойки бара, лежавших у стен. Впервые Кимура видел столько машин, собравшихся в одном месте. Искалеченных, будто приползших со свалки, в причудливом переплетении органической плоти, пластика, железа и оборванных проводов. Механические глаза горели красным, следили за каждым шагом, пока ДайДжи вела их по центральному проходу, свободному от нагромождения мебели. Кимура оглядывался, поглаживая рукоять пистолета, готовый воспользоваться оружием при малейшей агрессии со стороны андроидов. Но те лишь протягивали руки (у кого они ещё были), стараясь дотронуться до Горо, который не уклонялся от их прикосновений, но и не отвечал, смотрел на них то ли с жалостью, то ли с опаской — первые открытые признаки эмоций с момента его активации.

Кимура тряхнул головой. Помещение заполнял низкий, едва слышный гул. Как будто машины таким образом переговаривались, не пользуясь словами.

— Среди нас ходит легенда… — ДайДжи жестом попросила их остановиться и поднялась на сцену с небольшим помостом. Театральный жест смотрелся уместно, но слегка стереотипно: длинные чёрные волосы и белое платье делали её похожей на жрицу некоего культа. — О том, что когда-то одному учёному удалось создать существо, способное вдохнуть жизнь в любую машину. Подарить душу, чтобы роботы стали равны людям. А потом учёный испугался своего творения и создал ещё одно. Способное уничтожить любую машину, которая возомнила бы себя выше человека.

Гул усилился, среди андроидов началось шевеление: некоторые подошли, подползли ближе, снова начали тянуться к Горо. Он стоял молча, опустив голову. Кимура шагнул вперёд, закрывая его собой от других машин.

— Ты бредишь. Вы все бредите… Ты же не думаешь, что ваш мессия — это… — Кимура вздрогнул, почувствовав, как Горо украдкой погладил его по руке. — Но как это возможно? Передать душу, как какой-нибудь вирус или программу?

— Машину, способную дарить роботам душу, назвали Ангелом. А машину, убивающую машины, у которых появилась душа, назвали Охотником. Охотник ищет Ангела, чтобы убить, потому что Ангел хочет подарить ему душу, чтобы тот прекратил убивать. И тогда в существовании Охотника больше не будет смысла.

— Но почему именно он? Откуда вы знаете? Кто его создатель? Почему его списали как бракованного? Что он сделал? — Кимура захлёбывался вопросами, чувствуя, как правда ускользает у него из-под пальцев.

ДайДжи была как будто в трансе и не слышала, о чём её спрашивали. Встав на колени, она протянула руки к Горо, её примеру последовали остальные, столпившись возле сцены. Металлические пальцы скользнули по спине Кимуры, кто-то схватил его за куртку, в ответ он ударил ногой, не глядя, отшвырнул от себя и Горо ещё пару андроидов, у одного была обрублена рука, а другой рассыпался на ходу.

Его охватила беспричинная паника, словно машины были вот-вот готовы их разорвать, но зачем, ведь они только хотели приблизиться к ангелу, забрать часть его света… Чьи это были мысли? Кимура обнял Горо сзади, не давая ему коснуться других машин. Тот слабо улыбнулся — в глазах его была пустота, а из пальцев выросли длинные шипы — и потянулся к ДайДжи, целясь ей в голову. Горо ведь не собирался её убивать? Разве у неё уже не было души?

Нет, её хотел убить другой. Охотник сейчас был в зале, среди андроидов. Он сумел спрятаться так, что остальные машины его не засекли. Даже Горо? Его лицо исказил страх. Как если бы перед ожившей статуей настоящего ангела вдруг появился уродливый демон.

Позади ДайДжи поднялся некто — безликий робот, с белым пятном вместо лица — и расстрелял окружавшие его машины. Пластик, железо, ошметки искусственной плоти полетели во всё стороны под грохот и нечеловеческие крики. Им вторил Горо, сжав голову руками. 

Можно ли было назвать это бойней? Ведь умирали не люди. Но награмождение разорванных на части тел убеждало в обратном.

Кимура выхватил пистолет, оглянулся, проверяя путь к отступлению. Каких-то несколько метров до служебного входа. Только бы не тупик.

— Бегите. Бегите отсюда… Пусть он убьёт всех нас. Спаси. Спаси Ангела.

Безликий робот схватил ДайДжи за шею и поднял в воздух. Пробил ей грудь и швырнул обратно на пол.

Кровь у машин была другой — более яркой по цвету и очень густой.

В следующий миг кричать настала очередь Кимуры.

Потому что облик робота изменился. Он стал практически зеркальным отражением Кимуры. Только чёрный костюм вместо спортивной куртки и джинсов. В его руках из ниоткуда появились два пистолета.

Опомнившись, Кимура прыгнул в сторону, увлекая за собой Горо и одновременно стреляя. Дважды попал Охотнику в грудь, на белой рубашке расплылись красные пятна. Только остановит ли это его? Охотник немедленно ответил, пуля ударила Кимуре в ногу, но он успел выстрелить ещё раз. Жутко было видеть, как собственное лицо превращается в кровавое месиво. Охотник остановился, рухнул на колени. Сколько ему понадобится времени на восстановление?

— Ты как, цел? — прошептал Кимура, волоча за собой раненую ногу. Впереди была приоткрытая дверь. — Сейчас мы сбежим, всё будет в порядке.

— Почему ты не отдашь меня ему? — тихо ответил Горо, пытаясь оттереть с лица кровь, но у него не получалось, он размазывал пятна ещё больше. Его движения были заторможены, он рассеянно моргал. — Он тебя убьёт.

— Не убьёт, это я его прикончу. Не смей так говорить, понял? Не знаю, что у тебя за хозяин до меня был…

Сзади послышались шаги, два выстрела ударили в стену. Кимура быстро повернулся, но его опередили ответные выстрелы от двери. Это был Цуёши, подоспевший на помощь. Кимура как никогда был рад его видеть.

Они поспешили вниз по пыльной лестнице. Кимура висел на Цуёши, проклиная собственную нерасторопность. За ними никто не гнался — слишком сильно зацепили Охотника, получив возможность уйти. Или его кто-то остановил?

Не в состоянии сесть за руль, Кимура завалился в машину Накая на заднее сиденье, а Цуёши вызвался отогнать мотоцикл. Шинго с ними не было.

Стоило позаботиться о ноге. Накай кинул ему обезболивающий фибропластырь, чтобы закрыть рану на время, пока они доберутся до убежища. Кимура мысленно попрощался с джинсами и напомнил себе стащить пару из гардероба Цуёши.

— Мне всё равно, мессия ты чёртов или нет, или почему этот монстр превратился в моего злого двойника. — Кимура повернулся боком, запрокинул голову на сиденье и уставился в окно. Если посмотрит сейчас на сидящего рядом Горо, точно покраснеет. — Он тебя не тронет. Никого из нас не тронет.

— Все, кто были со мной рядом, рано или поздно умирают. Создатель, госпожа Мэри, те андроиды, которые думали, что я могу их спасти, — в голосе Горо слышалась обречённость преступника, приговорённого к смертной казни. — Но ты другой. Ты сильный. Охотник принял твою форму, потому что он знает, о чём я думаю. Что я хотел бы принять смерть от твоей руки. Потому что я такое же чудовище, как и он.

На спину легла тяжесть: Горо отключился на время поездки, чтобы сберечь энергию. В зеркало заднего вида Кимура заметил, что лицо ангела приобрело умиротворённое выражение. Он улыбался во сне.

Кимура облегчённо выдохнул. Вопросы могли подождать. И не нужно было придумывать слова утешения. Он не знал, что сказать. Не нужно было ничего говорить, не нужно было скрывать предательские слёзы слабости.

 

* * *

— Больно, ты, мясник чёртов! — зарычал Кимура, хлопнув по столу так, что полупустая бутылка чуть не опрокинулась, грозя залить пивом переносной лазерный аппарат, с помощью которого его ногу разрезали и зашили обратно.

— Да осторожно, блин, хватит ныть! Я не виноват, что не подействовало! И даже не думай о том, чтобы меня стукнуть! Смотри, — Шинго сунул ему под нос окровавленную пулю необычной формы, с крошечными шипами. — В ней, похоже, было какое-то вещество, которое попало в кровь и могло нейтрализовать анестетик. И чёрт знает, что ещё оно могло занести. Домой нужно, я бы прогнал парочку тестов…

— Нельзя. Ничего, я справлюсь…

До спины осторожно дотронулись, и на плечи легли мягкие руки. Кимуре не нужно было оборачиваться, чтобы понять, чьи. Ему сразу стало легче, боль не ушла, но притупилась и сконцентрировалась в одной точке — ощущения, как будто давишь на старый, но ещё не до конца заживший синяк. Ангел мог помогать и людям? Или сделал для него исключение? Кимура почувствовал, как в груди заныло и сердце забилось быстрее. Но нет, не стоило поддаваться иллюзиям. Он накрыл пальцы Горо ладонью (пока Шинго не видел), но сразу убрал.

Им оставалось только ждать.

Рассеянно потягивая пиво, Кимура посматривал на Шинго, убиравшего хирургический аппарат в необъятную жёлтую сумку. Откуда вообще у него взялась эта штука? Как нельзя кстати. Видно было, что младший нервничал, лишившись большинства своих цифровых игрушек. Цуёши сидел на коробках с полузатёртыми надписями на русском и сосредоточенно доедал из пластиковой упаковки лапшу.

Знание чужой тайны тяготило. Рассказывать ли остальным о том, что удалось узнать? Наверняка это было как-то связано с убийством старухи. Но ведь Накай так и не успел всё объяснить, и сейчас они опять его ждали. И верили, несмотря ни на что.

— Эй, не спать! — В голову прилетела пачка салфеток. — Вытри своего чумазого ангелочка, пока есть время. Там за кухней есть вода, правда, вонище прёт…

Кимура смущённо хмыкнул. Когда Шинго успел всё сюда натаскать? Последний раз они скрывались тут полгода назад, когда за ними охотились якудза. После того, как Кимура перехватил их курьера с информацией, касающейся шантажа одного политика.

Убежище располагалось в одном из заброшенных домов, пользовавшихся дурной репутацией — жильцы сбежали из-за якобы свидетельств о поселившихся здесь призраках. Бродяги и наркоманы тоже избегали этого места, так как несколько лет назад тут зарезали несколько бездомных, их тела обнаружили в общей столовой. Идеальное место, чтобы спрятаться троице вне закона. Накай тогда уже работал в корпорации, и их пути не пересекались.

Младшим тут нравилось, они успели исследовать здание вдоль и поперёк, все три этажа и подвал со стиральными машинами (одна из них даже работала). Выяснили, что в паре комнат было необъяснимо холодно, а потолки украшали чёрные пятна неизвестного происхождения. На первом этаже, где убили бездомных, время от времени лампы включались и выключались сами по себе. Однако никаких больше странностей не происходило. Кимуре было стыдно признаться, что он терпеть не мог это место. Но всё равно скрепя сердце согласился остаться.

— И правда, воняет. — Кимура поморщился, распахнув дверь в подсобку.

Оттуда пахнуло затхлой сыростью. С потолка стекала вода. Плитки на стене вздулись, открывая чёрные трещины. Из одной такой выползла огромная, с палец длиной, многоножка и шмыгнула куда-то вниз, прежде чем её успели бы прихлопнуть. Кимуру передёрнуло, а Горо огляделся со спокойным любопытством.

Над раковиной висело грязное зеркало, треснувшее по всей поверхности. Хватило уже с них разбитых отражений. В них можно было увидеть то, что не следовало бы.

Из крана потекла чистая вода. Кимура смочил салфетку, вопросительно посмотрел на Горо. Тот кивнул.

— Ты быстро исцеляешься? — не зная, как спросить о главном, Кимура начал издалека. — Но ты не бессмертен, конечно?

— Разумеется. Моя органическая оболочка восстанавливается за цикл зарядки, потерянные конечности сращиваются за несколько суток в зависимости от тяжести повреждения. Но меня можно убить, отрубив или разможжив мне голову.

Так как ростом он был немного ниже, Кимура положил руку на затылок Горо и заставил наклониться. Так близко, что глаза ангела потеряли иллюзию человеческих.

— Ты имеешь какое-то отношение к госпоже Мэри Фукушима? Прости, что спрашиваю, но мне нужно знать. — Кимура осторожно оттирал пятна крови на щеках Горо и удивлялся, настолько кожа ангела была мягкой и гладкой.

— Госпожа Мэри была моей прежней хозяйкой. До тебя.

Горо был безропотен, как ожившая марионетка, но почему-то Кимура знал, что ему нравится подобное внимание.

— Ты знаешь, кто её убил?

На внутренней стороне локтя у Горо осталась засохшая дорожка, крови больше всего было на сгибе. Но никакой раны, ни следа разъёма, ни ожогов от разрыва подключения.

— Знаю. Я не смог ей помочь.

— Расскажешь потом? Всем нам.

— Хорошо.

Кимура пошатнулся, проклиная раненую ногу, но Горо его удержал. Боль снова ушла. В нём действительно скрывалась сила, но совсем не бойца.

— Слушай… — Кимуре не хотелось дотрагиваться до грязного кафеля, поэтому он повис на плече Горо. — Давай ты перестанешь считать меня хозяином и станешь просто другом?

— Не могу. Извини. — Горо виновато улыбнулся и провел рукой по волосам Кимуры. Хотел утешить?

От такого простого жеста перехватило дыхание. Не до конца соображая, что делает, Кимура закрыл глаза и…

Сзади раздалось громкое нарочитое покашливание. Это был ухмыляющийся Шинго.

 

* * *

— Она что требует? Почему бы ей не сдохнуть вслед за своей мамашей… — Кимура в сердцах пнул коробку под столом, из которой просыпалось что-то белое.

— Никто не собирается никого отдавать. Спокойно. — Накай потянул его за рукав.

Они расположились вокруг стола, заставленного полупустыми контейнерами из-под фастфуда, бутылками пива (Шинго постарался) и электронными девайсами, к счастью, не пострадавшими от еды. Горо с ними не было — он снова отключился для зарядки.

— И что ты предлагаешь? Поделись гениальным планом. — Не стоило язвить, но Кимура не смог удержаться. Он закинул ноги на коробку и засунул руки в карманы. — Не нравится мне всё это.

— Мы уже поняли. Мне тоже, — встрял Шинго с набитым ртом, доедая последний кусок пиццы, за которой посылали Цуёши как самого неприметного из них. — Накай-кун, расскажи уже всё с самого начала, пока нас опять не прервали.

— Я вам коё-что покажу. — Накай потянулся за планшетом. — Видео, которое могло бы послужить доказательством, если бы… Дело в том, что я тайно установил камеры в кабинетах вице-президента, то есть старухи Мэри, и президента…

— Её дочери?

Кимура вспомнил, как однажды мельком видел Джулию Китаяму лично — она проходила мимо, окружённая свитой, пока он торчал в фойе, ожидая клиента. Высокая, полноватая женщина лет пятидесяти, сохранившая остатки былой красоты, с надменно-отстранённым выражением лица. Они с матерью постоянно враждовали, так, по крайней мере, писали в прессе.

— Да, собственно так я и узнал, что произошло. И как меня стали подозревать, и причём тут ангелочек, и куда делись двести миллиардов. — Самодовольно усмехнувшись, Накай оглядел остальных.

— Давай уже, показывай, потом хвастаться будешь, — Кимура кинул в него скомканной бумажной салфеткой. Шинго и Цуёши тут же последовали его примеру.

— Вот детсад, блин, — проворчал Накай, но всё равно улыбнулся. — Смотрите. Это поможет понять произошедшее. Первое видео было снято позавчера, между 16.45 и 17.15. Полчаса, которые я провёл в кабинете вице-президента. Покажу на ускоренной. Всё равно большая часть разговора касалась работы.

Действительно, судя по видео (снималось откуда-то сверху), на протяжении всего времени они мирно беседовали за чаем с традиционными сладостями. Накай сидел на кожаном диване, госпожа Мэри расположилась в кресле. В 17.07 появился Горо и подал ей какую-то папку. На Накая взглянул мельком, дотронулся до плеча госпожи Мэри и снова пропал из поля видимости камеры. В 17.15 Накай поклонился и вышел.

— Так, значит, наш ангелочек служил у старухи на побегушках? — Шинго уставился на застывшее изображение, насвистывая старую английскую песенку про девочку Мэри, у которой был ягнёнок. — Может, это он её прикончил? Эй, ты чего!

Кимура больно стукнул его под столом и погрозил кулаком. Если бы они только знали…

— Он этого не делал. И точка.

— Ладно, хорошо, раз уж ты его успел изучить вдоль и поперёк… — Шинго развёл руками.

— Накай-кун, получается, ты нас обманул насчёт ангела, — подал голос молчавший до сих пор Цуёши, высказав то, что крутилось на языке у Кимуры. — Он не бракованный. И ты его знал раньше.

— Да, обманул, ну простите, — Накай театрально развёл руками. — Старуха Мэри дала мне понять, что они выяснили, что за пять лет работы на должности начальника службы безопасности я смог припрятать пятьдесят миллиардов. Она не угрожала мне, просто сказала, что переведёт меня в тринадцатый отдел продаж. В самый отстойник! Если я не верну деньги.

— Значит, всё-таки ты её грохнул! С чем тебя… — просиял Шинго и ткнул пальцем в Накая, но тут же притих, получив подзатыльник от Цуёши.

— Не отвлекайте меня. — Накай открыл следующее видео, уже с другой камеры, судя по углу съемки. — Я вернулся в кабинет вице-президента в 19.30, она уже была мертва. Вот что произошло до этого.

— Она заснула в кресле, — прошептал Кимура, вглядываясь в экран. — Яд? Сердечный приступ?

— Я знаю только то, что сказал мой человек в полиции. — Накай пожал плечами. — Похоже, мышечный релаксант. Ввели через кожу, на шее обнаружили крошечное отверстие от укола. Не знаю, как им это удалось. Может, пока бабка спала?..

— Это сделал кто-то приближённый? — Кимура не хотел верить, что Горо был способен на убийство человека. Или просто причинить кому-то вред.

— Президент? — подал идею Цуёши.

— Она настолько глупа, чтоб убить мамашу собственными руками? Не верю, а ты думай, что говоришь, — Шинго ответил на подзатыльник, легонько стукнув Цуёши по голове. — А, смотрите, чьи-то ноги! За спинкой кресла, на полу. И там ещё кто-то есть, смотрите, со стороны дивана. Сейчас подойдёт к старухе.

— Женщина? — Кимура мог поклясться, что где-то её уже видел. — Что она делает?

Силуэт был виден только со спины, как будто она знала, где была камера. Невысокого роста, в чёрных штанах и водолазке, волосы спрятаны под шапкой. Коснулась плеча старухи, потом села на корточки возле кресла. На руке у неё была перчатка с разъёмом — такие применялись, чтобы загружать данные в некоторые модели андроидов или оказывать им первую техническую помощь. Черед минуты три она встала и повернулась боком, как будто специально показываясь камере. И тут-то Кимура её узнал.

— Чёрт, это не может быть она!

— О чём ты? Кто она? — живо заинтересовался Накай.

— Я не уверен, но, кажется, она работает в одном из клубов на Синдзюку… — Кимура взял планшет, увеличил застывшую картинку. — Очень похожа. Но я не представляю, как она могла оказаться в кабинете Мэри Фукушимы, если только она не работала… Ладно, а что было дальше?

— А дальше я взял с собой ангелочка в отключке и поехал на встречу с тобой. Зная, что он тебе приглянётся. И Шинго сможет покопаться у него в голове и найти способ, как добраться до денег. Куда их запрятали по приказу госпожи Джулии.

— Ничего я не нашёл, — разочарованно протянул Шинго. — Строение его личности, управляющие программы, приложения, защитные механизмы… ни у одной машины больше таких не видел. Тот, кто его создал, — либо гений, либо безумец.

Кимура попытался скрыть улыбку. Они не поверят, если он сейчас расскажет, что узнал в «храме сломанных машин». Потом, когда всё закончится…

— Госпожу Мэри убили из-за того, что она узнала о том, куда и почему исчезли деньги, — раздался сзади тихий голос Горо. — Она была ко мне добра и хотела отпустить. Но госпожа Джулия этого не хотела. Отдайте меня ей, и никто больше не погибнет.

Чёртово упрямство! Приносить кого-то в жертву бессмысленно. Кимура успел уже возненавидеть саму мысль об этом. Он вскочил, собираясь хорошенько встряхнуть Горо, чтобы тот перестал нести чушь, но опустил руки под взглядами остальных. Они догадываются? Конечно, догадываются, судя по понимающим ухмылкам Накая и Шинго.

— Нет уж, ты слишком редкая и загадочная птичка, чтобы позволить кому-то ещё тебя украсть. — Младший нацелил палец на Горо и «выстрелил». — Так что придётся тебе нас терпеть. Да и если тебя украдут, Кимура-кун расстроится. Да, Цуёпон, ты тоже расстроишься?

— Расстроюсь, придурок, и ты тоже! — Судя по сдавленному воплю Шинго, под столом его пнул не только Цуёши.

Горо молча поклонился. О чём он сейчас мог думать? Об одиночестве? О смысле собственного существования? Машины, которые не могут выполнять своё предназначение, перестают быть нужными. Но плакал он как человек.

Переборов смущение, Кимура обнял его одной рукой за плечи. Вполне невинный дружеский жест.

— Ладно, у меня есть план, который, по крайней мере, поможет нам остаться при своих и снять с меня подозрения. Если правильно разыграть козырь… — Накай обвёл присутствовавших знакомым взглядом, не сулившим их противникам ничего хорошего.

 

* * *

Откуда-то с лестницы раздался треск электричества и стук. Кимура вздрогнул, вспомнив о том, что им придётся провести в убежище не одну ночь. Не стоило бояться мёртвых, живые были страшнее. Но спать тут одному очень не хотелось, памятуя, что в последнюю ночёвку он так и не смог сомкнуть глаз.

— Глупо, да? Вот он я, преступник, живущий вне закона, вор, аферист, бывший телохранитель, частный детектив без лицензии… — Кимура перечислял сферы деятельности, в которых успел отметиться лет с пятнадцати. Пальцев одной руки не хватило. — И боюсь привидений. Тебе я могу сказать, ты смеяться не будешь.

Они сидели на кровати в одной из более или менее пригодных для жилья комнат наверху. Маленькая, с единственным окном, наполовину закрытым картоном вместо стекла, но от него всё равно несло холодом. Из мебели остались только низкий покосившийся столик, куда Кимура поставил рюкзак, и небольшой телевизор с разбитым экраном в углу.

— Люди всегда чего-то боятся, как и андроиды с высокоразвитым искусственным интеллектом. Это один из способов осознать, что ты существуешь.

— А чего ты боишься?

— Одиночества, — Горо обхватил руками колени.

Это почему-то очень растрогало Кимуру. Ему хотелось обнять Горо, пообещать, что тот больше никогда не будет один. Но поймёт ли это ангел, который так похож на человека, но всё же им не является?

Мог ли Горо действовать по собственной воле? Или он остаётся рядом только из-за импринтинга, как подкидыш, привязавшийся к приёмной матери? Как он относился к прежней хозяйке?

Вопросы. Уйма вопросов, но Кимура был уверен только в одном: всё произошло не случайно. Он не задумывался о том, нормально ли то, что он чувствует, а принял это как данность. Влюбиться в ангела, а не в женщину, не в мужчину, не в андроида (не понимал одержимость куклами). Будь он католиком, назвал бы это божественным провидением.

— Если я сделаю так, тебе будет легче? — Горо выпрямился. Под майкой пробилось слабое голубое свечение. Как будто внутри него загорелся ночник.

— Ух, красиво! Можно дотронуться?

Ладонью ощущалось тепло. Горо накрыл его руку своей и положил себе на грудь. Свет заструился сквозь сплетённые пальцы. Несмотря на темноту и запустение за пределами кровати, Кимуре было уютно. Правой рукой он обнял Горо за талию. Их головы склонились друг к другу.

— Скажи, ты делаешь мне хорошо, только потому что считаешь хозяином? — Он зарылся носом в волосы Горо, пахнувшие кровью и почему-то цветами. — Что-то подобное ты делал для других?

Всё, спросил, поздно брать слова назад. Кимура сжал распластанные на груди Горо пальцы, сминая майку. Тот мотнул головой.

— Я выбираю, как относиться к хозяину. Ты другой. Первым назвал меня другом. Рядом с тобой я чувствую себя живым. Я хочу остаться с тобой. Со всеми вами. Но это невозможно.

— Невозможно? — Кимура поцеловал его в лоб. — Завтра всё закончится.

— Да, так или иначе, закончится. Что бы ни случилось, знай — я хочу быть с тобой.

Остаток ночи они провели в объятиях друг друга. Никаких грязных мыслей (только если чуть-чуть). Кимура прижимал к себе ангела, как мягкую и тёплую игрушку, чувствуя себя ребёнком, обретшим самого лучшего друга на свете.

 

* * *

— Да, я убила её. И что с того? Предлагаешь мне пойти с повинной?

Кимура впервые видел Эйри такой. На грани? Затянутой в чёрную кожу? С пистолетом, направленным ему в лицо? Она сама согласилась на встречу, зная о том, что её подозревают. Всё-таки хотела признаться?

— Думаешь, президенту ты так сильно нужна? Она избавится от тебя при первом удобном случае.

— Она обещала исполнить мою просьбу. Обещала помочь мне и…

— Ну ты и дура, — Кимура демонстративно развёл руками. Отступил назад, отбросив в сторону покорёженную механическую руку. Или то была нога? — Почему ты не обратилась ко мне раньше? Почему влезла в эти грязные игры богатых и знаменитых? Денег захотела? Власти?

— Заткнись! — Она сорвалась на крик и выстрелила в пол перед Кимурой, разнеся на кусочки оторванную голову какого-то андроида. Пришлось закрывать лицо. Пластик оцарапал тыльную сторону ладони.

Снова в «храме сломанных машин». Тут ничего не изменилось с момента бегства. Но у Кимуры была причина назначить встречу именно здесь. И даже прийти без оружия.

— Прости, я не подумал. Не стоит обзывать «дурой» девушку с пистолетом. Убери, пожалуйста. Я не враг тебе, ты же помнишь? Я помог тебе и твоей сестре. Ведь дело в ней, да?

Года три назад его попросили найти пропавшую девушку, которая приехала в столицу в поисках лучшей жизни, должна была жить у сестры… но они так и не встретились. Сестра обратилась в полицию. Шли недели, месяцы, но все поиски заканчивались неудачей. Как будто город её поглотил без следа.

Однако Кимура не зря считался лучшим. Он нашёл сестру Эйри, но девушка была в таком состоянии, что лучше ей было оказаться мёртвой. Её сломали нейростимуляторами до такой степени, что она не могла ни ходить, ни говорить, едва шевелила пальцами и только моргала.

— Госпожа обещала. Обещала дать Ко новое тело. Я бы в жизни не смогла скопить столько, чтобы хватило оплатить подходящего андроида и операцию по пересадке сознания. А с помощью вашего ангела это можно сделать быстро и безболезненно. Верни его госпоже, прошу.

Эйри опустила пистолет. Её руки дрожали. Она опустилась на колени, и Кимуре стало ясно, что никакой она не киллер, не злодейка, а просто жертва, загнанная в угол. Почему он раньше не догадался о том, что с ней происходило? Почему не проверил? Помог один раз и забыл.

— Я спала с ней, понимаешь. Ради того, чтобы она выполнила обещание. Не скажу, что она плохо со мной обращалась, совсем нет. Но Ко стало хуже. Её нужно было перевести в другую больницу, оплатить новый аппарат, а что я могла сделать? Вот так однажды ночью госпожа и спросила, на что я готова, чтобы помочь сестре. Смогу ли я убить человека. Я смогла. И ты не понимаешь, как мне сейчас плохо!

— Пойдём в полицию. Расскажи, что ты знаешь, её посадят, и не только за организацию убийства. А я позабочусь о твоей сестре. Мы найдём подходящее тело, а Горо ей поможет. Ведь он не просто безвольная машина, он поймёт. Ему не нужны приказы госпожи, чтобы действовать.

Кимура присел рядом с ней на корточки, осторожно забрал из рук пистолет. Обнял за плечи, девушка уткнулась ему в шею и зарыдала. Она не видела, как Шинго и Цуёши осматривали лежащие вокруг останки андроидов в поисках тех, кого ещё можно было подлатать и починить.

И нашли — андроида женского пола, почти нетронутого буйством Охотника, за исключением оторванной кисти правой руки и выдавленного глаза. Шинго пообещал закрыть его миленькой чёрно-розовой повязкой и cшить ей готик-лолитский костюм. В ответ Эйри пообещала его пристрелить при первом же удобном случае.

Первый этап плана увенчался успехом.

 

* * *

Из панорамного окна открывался вид на утопающий в тумане город. Над морем серых клубов возвышались башни и несколько небоскрёбов, остальное невидимо терялось где-то внизу. Небо было затянуто тучами, из которых едва пробивались лучи солнца.

— Хотел бы тут работать, а? — Накай пихнул его локтём в бок. — Почувствовать себя на вершине мира так сказать.

— Нет уж, — покачал головой Кимура, оглядывая кажущийся бесконечным конференц-зал с круглым столом и рядами одинаковых тёмно-красных стульев. — Слишком светло и просторно. И бежевые стены. Это ужасно. Откуда я знаю это слово, «бежевый»?

— Шинго на тебя плохо влияет. Ты ведь предпочитаешь подвалы.

— Ты тоже. Вряд ли после всего ты ещё сможешь работать в офисах на верхних этажах. Скорее вернёшься к нам в подвал.

Кимура покосился на молчавшего Горо. Тот стоял возле самого массивного кресла во главе стола и водил пальцем по спинке, как будто что-то вспоминая. Может, хотел вернуться? Он поднял голову, внимательно посмотрел, словно прочитал мысли Кимуры и теперь пытался что-то сказать. Нет, не хотел.

Бесшумно открылись двери, послышался стук каблуков. Увидев вошедших, Горо поспешил спрятаться за Кимуру. Накай спокойно улыбался, скрестив руки на груди.

— Явились, господа, наконец. Сколько же от вас проблем. — Джулия Китаяма расположилась в председательском кресле. Что-то тихо сказала секретарю, отпустила её и раздражённо взмахнула рукой, давая возможность им высказаться.

— Вы без охраны? Не боитесь? — усмехнулся Кимура.

У него чесались кулаки заехать этой бессердечной стерве по лицу, но он терпел (женщин бить — последнее дело, хоть они иногда этого заслуживали) и только сверлил её взглядом. Горо вцепился ему в локоть и прошептал: «Я не вернусь к ней. Я её ненавижу».

— Зачем мне охрана, когда у меня есть мой мальчик? My Hunter. А ты попортил мне крови.

Охотник появился сзади Кимуры и моментально заломил ему руки за спину. Сопротивляться было бесполезно, хватка у машины была железная. Охотник был всё ещё в облике Кимуры, от чего возникло странное ощущение нереальности. Кимура видел рядом лицо — его собственное, но ему не принадлежащее. Его держали собственные, но в тоже время чужие руки.

Горо хотел рвануться к нему, но Накай его удержал и что-то говорил Джулии, но Кимура не слушал. Всё равно знал, о чём речь. Угрозы и шантаж, чтобы настоять на своём. Не обычная шахматная партия, а попытка пойти против корпорации в лице президента, увязшего в преступлениях. Попытка, которая может стоить им жизни.

— Нравится ей служить, да? — прошептал он так, чтобы слышно было только Охотнику. — Нравится быть верным псом? Хотя нет, ты не знаешь, что это такое — «нравится». А ангел знает. Он способен любить. Он любит меня, я дал ему имя, а у тебя никогда такого не будет.

Понимал ли Охотник? Трудно было сказать по бесстрастному выражению. Но как он посмотрел на Горо… Кимура мог ошибиться, но промелькнувший у Охотника взгляд узнал. Потому что сам иногда так смотрел. Тоскливо и влюблённо.

А что, если Охотник не хочет смерти Горо? Ведь их вражду с Ангелом из легенды могли выдумать. Извратить то, как они относятся друг к другу. Но Горо хотел умереть от руки Охотника в обличье Кимуры, а вот этого допустить никак нельзя было.

Нужно выиграть время. Минут десять, не больше.

— Госпожа президент, а мы вам не собираемся отдавать ангела. Вы ведь хотели его использовать, чтобы переселять сознания людей в машины, так? Может, хватит строить из себя невинную жертву? — Накай развалился на стуле, ближайшем к креслу Джулии. Хлопнул открытой ладонью по столу. Так он хотел вывести её из себя.

— Масахиро, о чём ты говоришь? Ты был недоволен зарплатой? Должностью? — Джулия как будто пошла на попятную, изображая доброго начальника. Сама скромность. — Если ты вернёшь ангела, я закрою глаза на твою кражу. И обвинения с тебя снимут. Выдадим полиции настоящего преступника.

Кимура в очередной раз тщетно попытался вырваться из хватки Охотника. Если они просчитаются, и она сорвётся раньше…

— Ну ты и гадина!

— Не трать силы. Это такая порода людей у власти, которых заботит только благополучие собственной задницы. Я знаю, я сам таким был, — произнёс Накай, не оборачиваясь. Горо стоял рядом. — Никакие призывы к совести не помогут. Поэтому бить их надо их же оружием: подлостью и шантажом.

— Каким ещё?.. — Джулия подалась вперёд, угрожающе повысив голос. Она заметно нервничала, это было видно по тому, как её пальцы теребили лацкан дизайнерского пиджака и постукивали по столу. — Если не прекратишь, я вас отсюда вышвырну.

— Вы приказали убить свою мать, потому что она узнала о ваших планах. И что вы растратили сто пятьдесят миллиардов на строительство убыточной лаборатории и провернули всё так, будто деньги украли, а единственный способ их получить — это мозги ангелочка.

— Ты спятил? Откуда… — Она нервно улыбнулась, поправила причёску. Надо было отдать ей должное, держалась до последнего. — Да, мы строим новую лабораторию, бюджет которой был согласован с правлением. Вице-президент? Она ведь умерла во сне, разве нет?

— Ой ли? Вы меня недооцениваете, госпожа президент. Если хотите решить дело миром, отзовите своего пса. Если нет… — Накай навис над Джулией, опираясь на спинку кресла, а потом что-то тихо произнёс.

Кимура его не услышал, но догадывался, о чём мог предостеречь её Накай. О том, что её дни в кресле президента были сочтены: подстрекательство к убийству, растрата, скандальные сексуальные связи. Пресса с удовольствием её растерзает, а корпорацию ждёт банкротство. И что полиция будет в здании с минуты на минуту.

Последовала реакция.

— Убей их, убей их обоих! — Это был вопль отчаяния. Джулия сорвалась, понимая, что для неё всё кончено.

Последующие события распались на фрагменты. Кимура помнил, как Охотник швырнул его чуть ли не об стекло — ещё бы немного, и лететь ему вниз. Он вырубился, как показалось, надолго, но на самом деле прошло несколько секунд.

Охотник сдавил шею Накая и поднял его вверх, тот захрипел. Потом ударил об стену, и тот свалился рядом с Кимурой. Потерял сознание? Кимура его тихонько позвал.

Джулия продолжала кричать, теряя остатки самообладания. Требовала от кого-то по телефону то ли задержать полицию, то ли вызвать вертолёт. Как эта женщина могла руководить такой огромной корпорацией? А ведь получила эту должность совсем недавно…

— Убей их, чего ты медлишь! Чёртова тупая железяка! Что?..

Кимура попытался подняться. Ему это с трудом, но удалось. Потряс Накая за плечо, успокоился немного, услышав, как тот застонал. И увидел, что Горо, встав перед Охотником, закрыл их собой. Умереть собрался? Кимура попытался дёрнуть его в сторону, но Горо отмахнулся.

Пустота в глазах, как тогда, в «храме сломанных машин». Из пальцев выросли шипы.

— Прости меня.

К кому обратился Горо? К Охотнику? Так тихо и обречённо. Такой красивый, ставший ангелом смерти.

— Прости меня.

В следующую секунду он вонзил шипы в грудь Охотника. Тот без звука упал на колени. По рубашке потекла кровь, Охотник неестественно накренился, в руках возникли пистолеты.

Выстрелами Джулию Китаяму отбросило к окну, оно разбилось. Тело, изрешечённое пулями, рухнуло вниз, в бездну тумана.

Всё закончилось. Кимура осторожно выглянул за острый край стекла, но ничего не увидел, кроме серых облаков.

Прибывшие через пару минут полицейские дезактивировали Охотника электрошокерами, специально предназначенными для усмирения андроидов. Он не сопротивлялся, всё ещё оставаясь в облике Кимуры, и, прежде чем опуститься на пол, посмотрел на них с Горо взглядом, полным тоски.

Радости от победы не было. Возможно, осознание того, что пока им ничего не угрожает, придёт потом, как и удовлетворение от того, что очередному нечистому на руку богатею воздалось по заслугам. Пока что осталось только ощущения неправильности.

Накай остался с полицией, чтобы объясниться. В конце концов, его всё ещё считали подозреваемым.

Улучив момент в суматохе, Кимура утащил Горо с собой, они затерялись среди персонала. Он опирался на ангела, чувствуя себя совсем разбитым. Больше всего сейчас хотелось упасть на любимый диван и проспать минимум сутки.

— Что ты сделал ему? Почему он стрелял в президента? — Кимура никак не мог выкинуть из головы тот момент, когда они видели Охотника в последний раз. — Возможно, он вовсе не хотел тебя убивать. Мне так показалось.

Молчание в ответ. Кимуре показалось, что ангел плачет. Даже повернулся, чтобы убедиться. Но нет, глаза у Горо были абсолютно сухими.

— Я дал ему душу, и это его убило. Но я ни о чём не жалею. — Не будь ангел машиной, можно было бы решить, что он повзрослел. — Я научусь справляться с эмоциями, чтобы стать тебе ближе.

— Спасибо. Я рад.

Горо уткнулся ему в спину и обнял за талию. Они ехали домой.

КОНЕЦ


End file.
